Side Effect
by MercenaryS
Summary: After clearing out Tawrich Tech plant and capturing Indar in the Auraxian Civil war. Loyal Terran Republic soldier Colonel Jack Remington mysteriously found himself in a galaxy were humans and aliens coexist and a Commander that can put an average TR Field Marshall to shame.
1. Backstory

**NOTE: This is my first fanfic and crossover so there will me mistakes but I will improve sooner or later.**

Location: ** _Indar, Auraxis_**

Bullets and gunfire were blazing in all directions. grenades and explosives were exploding everywhere and ammo packs and healing grenades were being used in the fight for control over the many outposts scattered around the Battle-scarred planet of Auraxis. The Auraxian Civil war has been raging on for more than 250 Years since the star of the war happened on June 21st, 2845, Nearly 300 years since the Connery expedition took a trip through that God-Forsaken wormhole in the Sol System. Since that faithful day the expedition found a new home a planet called _Auraxis_.

Since the expedition the population increased from 50,000 to 3,000,000 in the span of the landing and the war. Details of the time between the 2 events are scarce, But theirs 1 thing for certain, someone discovered technology that changed the fate of the planet forever, Rebirthing technology, the Rebirth technology can resurrect any soldier or person from any kind of injury from death which completely eliminated the concept of fear.

But that removed the 1 tool needed to keep control, the _Terran Republic_ , The Authoritarian human government that formed after the Great War of 2426 was formed to protect humanity from any other Extraterrestrial threat. The discovery of the rebirth technology shifts the balance of power from the government to the colonist of _Auraxis_.

So in response the Republic banned use of this technology, But it was too late, Many of the colonist opposed of the Republics oppressive ways and soon a faction called the _New Conglomerate_ to fight the Terrans to free _Auraxis_ from their oppressive ways. Not long after a third faction called the _Vanu_ S _overeignty_ was attacked by the NC for their use of other technology and human modifications that turned them almost _Alien._

So 250 years of fighting with no one dyeing permanently on a planet were the geographical features could be a little extreme can mess up youre head? Right? Well that could be the case for Colonel Jack Remington. A Loyal Terran Republic soldier who has been fighting this war since day 1. Jack at first thought of the war he thought the war was gonna last weeks due to the rebirth technology the Republic owns right?

But no, after 10 years he started to be curious, after 15 years he started to worry, after 30 years, he started to get scared, after 50 years of fighting he started to lose his mind. and to make matters worse the rebirthing tech started to show sighs of stress due to the amount of rebirthing going on in the war. After discovering this problem he decided to commit suicide by shooting himself in the side of his head, of course it didn't work, The only reminder of his previous life was a bullet scar on the right side of his head. And on that moment forth Jack realized there is no way out of this war. But what he doesn't realize is that that's about to change _Soon._

 **Wow not really bad for a first attempt at a crossover. Review and leave a comment!**


	2. Prepared For Battle

**Location: Tawrich Tech Plant, Indar. Time: 6:00**

Jack arrived at Tawrich to capture the base from the NC. It was not going well. The TR was outnumbered 2 to 1 and was rapidly declining. Jack also witnessed a sunderer get destroyed by a Heavy assault. Jack knew the AMS on the sunderer were _very_ important, they allow soldiers at a certain proximity to spawn outside the sunderer rather that at the nearest base 3 clicks away. So they were _very_ important. There were only 3 Sunderes with the AMS left and lost valuable strategic infantry territory in the base to make an atleast effective counter offensive against the NC.

The Colonel let out a sigh, the TR was losing, but was determined to win this battle. With a grunt of his Daredevil-deep voice he got off of his flash and ran to the nearest sunderer to make sure everything was equipped: NS-7 PDW, Check, NS-44 Commissioner, Check. Motion sensor, Check. Claymore Anti-personel mine, Check

After that Jack ran to the main building of the plant where the A point was located. Only problem: was that it was full of NC soldiers defending the plat from the inside. To make matters worse: they also had a Sunderer with an AMS in the vehicle bay that was protected by a bright blue shield protecting them from outside forces.

With a heavy deep breath, Jack checked his map on his HUD and discovered that there is 1 generator online keeping the shields up protecting the NC inside. The generator was located on the east side of the base.

Were the NC currently has the building with the generator online.

'Whoever ideas was this to attack this base right know, I'm gonna shoot him' Jack thought.

Jack was right, who ever came up with the idea of attacking this base during an alert was an idiot. And must be shot by him.

Jack was never afraid of shooting his fellow soldiers and even superiors. Because when the war started 250 years ago. He was already a stone-hard soldier at the age of 50. Now at the age of 300. He was more deadlier than ever. He was even drafted by the Elite 1st Terran Rangers, but he left after the Rangers disbanded 20 years ago.

Running to the east side of the base itself was very hard because the NC were literally _everywhere._ On the Roofs, walkways, hallways, roadways between buildings and even on the mountains surrounding the tech plant itself.

Jack, whose blood was boiling with anger. was starting to _really hate the man_ who gave him this order. After this he is gonna shoot the man who came up with this idea. He was taking hits from allover the place and cloaking with his infiltrator suit was not helping because at least 1 NC soldier saw him cloak and shoot at his general direction.

After 2 minutes of nonstop shooting, stopping, and killing, Jack and his fellow lone wolf soldiers, finally made it to the generator building, which was full of NC Troopers. This was no problem for the former Ranger. Cloaking, Jack went inside the building and started hip-firing at the NC Troopers. The Accuracy of the NS PDW was devastating to the unlucky soldiers at the other-end of the barrel of the SMG.

After clearing out of the building Jack started to overload the generator to destroy it. As he was overloading it he hear the gunfire, explosions, tanks, aircraft and the hundreds of soldiers duking it out outside in this very intense battle for the Tech Plant.

After overloading the generator, he saw in the distance, looking through a window, NC soldiers that he just killed advancing to the building that he is in with the generator. Alarmed at this recent development, he counted how many TR soldiers he had with him. Counting, Jack realized there were to few men (Counting himself: 11) and too many NC soldiers (counting them quickly: 40+) to defend. He called an nearby Field Marshal for reinforcements. The Field Marshal got the request and sent a half a platoon of men to assist the Colonel.

Preparing for the oncoming assault, Jack ordered 10 men to watch 2 doors, 5 men each, to keep the NC out. But the soldiers didn't listen. Jack shot 1 soldier who was not following orders with his powerful commissioner sidearm. Jack knew that the lone wolfs (people who are not in an outfit/platoon) never followed orders. They just shoot the enemy without regard of obeying orders. Sending a message with a dead soldier at their feet did get them to listen.

looking at the timer of the overloaded generator, he got 38 seconds before the generator will be destroyed. Also looking out the window, the reinforcements Jack requested earlier had arrived and decimated the attacking NC forces. If those NC reached Jack before the reinforcements it would ave been a _slaughter._

Looking at the timer again, Jack realized the timer hit 10 seconds alarmed, "GET THE HELL OUT! MOVE MOVE! Jack shouted at his fellow soldiers, his daredevil voice hoarse due to the immense heat of Indar. After clearing out the generator was destroyed exploding in a blaze of glory.

 **GENERATOR DESTROYED** The A.I said again.

After this Jack realized the TR had capture the A point, but the NC still had the Sunderer in the vehicle bay. So ordering some of the men (and shooting 1 again with his sidearm)

Jack and his fellow soldiers ran to the other end to the tech plant to destroy the sunderer. As he was running Jack looked at his fellow soldiers to see which one was capable of destroying a sunderer of the 8 men following him there were only 2 heavy assaults, 3 light assaults, 1 Infiltrator and 2 medics to there were not many help but it was better than nothing.

By the time Jack arrived at the enemy sunderer, it was on fire. The HA next to him fired a ML-7 rocket, destroying the sundy in a fiery glory. Jack saw a entire row of TR soldiers in the upper balcony of the vehicle bay, celebrating the destruction of the sunderer. Jack saw on his HUD there was 1 minute left before the Tech Plant was captured by the TR. Jack also saw that the man behind Tech Plant assault happened to be standing on the roof of the plant above the Anti-Tank/AA gun platform.

As the timer started to countdown to 1, Jack ran over to the gravity lifts to the top platform to give the man in charge a piece of his mind. As he ran there he switched to his Light assault class with his TRS-12 Uppercut and commissioner. By the time he got up to the platform there was not 1 single TR soldier in sight. Ignoring the empty premises, Jack flew to the roof of the plant and found the man himself.

Looking at the HUD again there was 25 seconds left before the TR captures the base.

Pointing his NS 44 Commissioner heavy-revolver sidearm, Jack pointed the gun at the man looking away from him. The Man looked like he was older that Jack, about in his late 60's, battle-scared skin due to years and years of war. and darker skin than Jacks olive-skin color.

"Hey you!" Jack yelled

The man turned around. Jack looked at his armor and seen that he was wearing Auraxian armor with the red-striped spiderweb camouflage. Also with him as the TX2 Emperor pistol in his right hand.

Jack got a sense of Deja vu when he saw the man. There was a report a few years ago that a highly decorated General of the TR was captured by the VS forces and 'Enlightened' in some way or another. Nobody knows what happened, other than the fact that he was found 1 year later when he was found wandering the desert with no shirt and an unusual amount of brain activity that could kill a human. But due to the mans General ranking, he was put back to duty. But Jack didn't know that after he was found by the TR the general had a sudden interest in Jack. Also jack never saw a picture or a name of the man that was found so he just ignored it like any other report the Terran Republic releases.

Jacks blood was boiling, he just checked the map of Indar and realized the TR had lost territory due to the manpower used to capture this base.

"What is it soldier?" The man said in a voice with a hint of amusement.

"What is it?, what do you mean what is it!?" Jack yelled

"Do you have ANY idea how much manpower we put into this battle just to capture this ONE base?!" Jack yelled again.

The man Just stood there. With a smirk on his lips, just listening at Jacks fit.

"What do you smiling about?" Jack growled.

"Oh nothing" The man said. "Its about time we send one of our men beyond the stars" he said

Jack was both confused and saddened when he thought about Earth.

Then Jack realized that he could't move. Every muscle in his body liked up as if he was frozen in ice.

"When duty calls Colonel Jack Remington, make the Republic Proud" the man said.

Jack didn't know what the man was on about until he gave jack the TX2 Emperor in his empty sidearm holster.

Jacks eyes widened when he realized that the general that was found wandering the desert was _him._

And the sound of the tech plant being captured echoed throughout the desert. Jack felt the energy of the entire base rumble the entire structure with red bolts and strands of energy leeching off of the building.

Then above Jack- atleast 100 feet above him- was a large red ball of energy and power Jack felt his body rise from the ground slowly towards the ball of red energy. As Jack ascended into the air the general offered a salute and yelled "Loyalty until Death, Strength In Unity!".

As Jack got closer to the red ball, he got a view of the beautiful landscape around him. He saw distant aircraft and bombers fighting ground troops and each other. TR troops moving to the next base and a lone general looking at him right in the eye. Jack tried to get himself free from the force, but it was too strong. With a deep sigh he stopped and.

looked at the ball of energy as he entered it.

Then there was Darkness.


	3. For The Republic

**Location: Tawrich Tech Plant, Indar. Time: 6:00**

Jack arrived at Tawrich to capture the base from the NC. It was not going well. The TR was outnumbered 2 to 1 and was rapidly declining. Jack also witnessed a sunderer get destroyed by a Heavy assault. Jack knew the AMS on the sunderer were _very_ important, they allow soldiers at a certain proximity to spawn outside the sunderer rather that at the nearest base 3 clicks away. So they were _very_ important. There were only 3 Sunderes with the AMS left and lost valuable strategic infantry territory in the base to make an atleast effective counter offensive against the NC.

The Colonel let out a sigh, the TR was losing, but was determined to win this battle. With a grunt of his Daredevil-deep voice he got off of his flash and ran to the nearest sunderer to make sure everything was equipped: NS-7 PDW, Check, NS-44 Commissioner, Check. Motion sensor, Check. Claymore Anti-personel mine, Check

After that Jack ran to the main building of the plant where the A point was located. Only problem: was that it was full of NC soldiers defending the plat from the inside. To make matters worse: they also had a Sunderer with an AMS in the vehicle bay that was protected by a bright blue shield protecting them from outside forces.

With a heavy deep breath, Jack checked his map on his HUD and discovered that there is 1 generator online keeping the shields up protecting the NC inside. The generator was located on the east side of the base.

Were the NC currently has the building with the generator online.

'Whoever ideas was this to attack this base right know, I'm gonna shoot him' Jack thought.

Jack was right, who ever came up with the idea of attacking this base during an alert was an idiot. And must be shot by him.

Jack was never afraid of shooting his fellow soldiers and even superiors. Because when the war started 250 years ago. He was already a stone-hard soldier at the age of 50. Now at the age of 300. He was more deadlier than ever. He was even drafted by the Elite 1st Terran Rangers, but he left after the Rangers disbanded 20 years ago.

Running to the east side of the base itself was very hard because the NC were literally _everywhere._ On the Roofs, walkways, hallways, roadways between buildings and even on the mountains surrounding the tech plant itself.

Jack, whose blood was boiling with anger. was starting to _really hate the man_ who gave him this order. After this he is gonna shoot the man who came up with this idea. He was taking hits from allover the place and cloaking with his infiltrator suit was not helping because at least 1 NC soldier saw him cloak and shoot at his general direction.

After 2 minutes of nonstop shooting, stopping, and killing, Jack and his fellow lone wolf soldiers, finally made it to the generator building, which was full of NC Troopers. This was no problem for the former Ranger. Cloaking, Jack went inside the building and started hip-firing at the NC Troopers. The Accuracy of the NS PDW was devastating to the unlucky soldiers at the other-end of the barrel of the SMG.

After clearing out of the building Jack started to overload the generator to destroy it. As he was overloading it he hear the gunfire, explosions, tanks, aircraft and the hundreds of soldiers duking it out outside in this very intense battle for the Tech Plant.

After overloading the generator, he saw in the distance, looking through a window, NC soldiers that he just killed advancing to the building that he is in with the generator. Alarmed at this recent development, he counted how many TR soldiers he had with him. Counting, Jack realized there were to few men (Counting himself: 11) and too many NC soldiers (counting them quickly: 40+) to defend. He called an nearby Field Marshal for reinforcements. The Field Marshal got the request and sent a half a platoon of men to assist the Colonel.

Preparing for the oncoming assault, Jack ordered 10 men to watch 2 doors, 5 men each, to keep the NC out. But the soldiers didn't listen. Jack shot 1 soldier who was not following orders with his powerful commissioner sidearm. Jack knew that the lone wolfs (people who are not in an outfit/platoon) never followed orders. They just shoot the enemy without regard of obeying orders. Sending a message with a dead soldier at their feet did get them to listen.

looking at the timer of the overloaded generator, he got 38 seconds before the generator will be destroyed. Also looking out the window, the reinforcements Jack requested earlier had arrived and decimated the attacking NC forces. If those NC reached Jack before the reinforcements it would ave been a _slaughter._

Looking at the timer again, Jack realized the timer hit 10 seconds alarmed, "GET THE HELL OUT! MOVE MOVE! Jack shouted at his fellow soldiers, his daredevil voice hoarse due to the immense heat of Indar. After clearing out the generator was destroyed exploding in a blaze of glory.

 **GENERATOR DESTROYED** The A.I said again.

After this Jack realized the TR had capture the A point, but the NC still had the Sunderer in the vehicle bay. So ordering some of the men (and shooting 1 again with his sidearm)

Jack and his fellow soldiers ran to the other end to the tech plant to destroy the sunderer. As he was running Jack looked at his fellow soldiers to see which one was capable of destroying a sunderer of the 8 men following him there were only 2 heavy assaults, 3 light assaults, 1 Infiltrator and 2 medics to there were not many help but it was better than nothing.

By the time Jack arrived at the enemy sunderer, it was on fire. The HA next to him fired a ML-7 rocket, destroying the sundy in a fiery glory. Jack saw a entire row of TR soldiers in the upper balcony of the vehicle bay, celebrating the destruction of the sunderer. Jack saw on his HUD there was 1 minute left before the Tech Plant was captured by the TR. Jack also saw that the man behind Tech Plant assault happened to be standing on the roof of the plant above the Anti-Tank/AA gun platform.

As the timer started to countdown to 1, Jack ran over to the gravity lifts to the top platform to give the man in charge a piece of his mind. As he ran there he switched to his Light assault class with his TRS-12 Uppercut and commissioner. By the time he got up to the platform there was not 1 single TR soldier in sight. Ignoring the empty premises, Jack flew to the roof of the plant and found the man himself.

Looking at the HUD again there was 25 seconds left before the TR captures the base.

Pointing his NS 44 Commissioner heavy-revolver sidearm, Jack pointed the gun at the man looking away from him. The Man looked like he was older that Jack, about in his late 60's, battle-scared skin due to years and years of war. and darker skin than Jacks olive-skin color.

"Hey you!" Jack yelled

The man turned around. Jack looked at his armor and seen that he was wearing Auraxian armor with the red-striped spiderweb camouflage. Also with him as the TX2 Emperor pistol in his right hand.

Jack got a sense of Deja vu when he saw the man. There was a report a few years ago that a highly decorated General of the TR was captured by the VS forces and 'Enlightened' in some way or another. Nobody knows what happened, other than the fact that he was found 1 year later when he was found wandering the desert with no shirt and an unusual amount of brain activity that could kill a human. But due to the mans General ranking, he was put back to duty. But Jack didn't know that after he was found by the TR the general had a sudden interest in Jack. Also jack never saw a picture or a name of the man that was found so he just ignored it like any other report the Terran Republic releases.

Jacks blood was boiling, he just checked the map of Indar and realized the TR had lost territory due to the manpower used to capture this base.

"What is it soldier?" The man said in a voice with a hint of amusement.

"What is it?, what do you mean what is it!?" Jack yelled

"Do you have ANY idea how much manpower we put into this battle just to capture this ONE base?!" Jack yelled again.

The man Just stood there. With a smirk on his lips, just listening at Jacks fit.

"What do you smiling about?" Jack growled.

"Oh nothing" The man said. "Its about time we send one of our men beyond the stars" he said

Jack was both confused and saddened when he thought about Earth.

Then Jack realized that he could't move. Every muscle in his body locked up as if he was frozen in ice.

"When duty calls Colonel Jack Remington, make the Republic Proud" the man said.

Jack didn't know what the man was on about until he gave jack the TX2 Emperor in his empty sidearm holster.

Jacks eyes widened when he realized that the general that was found wandering the desert was _him._

And the sound of the tech plant being captured echoed throughout the desert. Jack felt the energy of the entire base rumble the entire structure with red bolts and strands of energy leeching off of the building.

Then above Jack- atleast 100 feet above him- was a large red ball of energy and power Jack felt his body rise from the ground slowly towards the ball of red energy. As Jack ascended into the air the general offered a salute and yelled "Loyalty until Death, Strength In Unity!".

As Jack got closer to the red ball, he got a view of the beautiful landscape around him. He saw distant aircraft and bombers fighting ground troops and each other. TR troops moving to the next base and a lone general looking at him right in the eye. Jack tried to get himself free from the force, but it was too strong. With a deep sigh he stopped and,

looked at the ball of energy as he entered it.

Then there was Darkness.


End file.
